1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a three dimensional (3D) image processing apparatus, an implementation method thereof and a computer-readable storage medium thereof, and more particularly, to a 3D image processing apparatus, an implementation method thereof and a computer-readable storage medium thereof which processes a 2D input image into a 3D image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related image processing apparatus which processes a two-dimensional (2D) image having a plurality of frames into a 3D image, cannot identify existence of processing errors when the plurality of frames into the 3D image. Accordingly, error identification can only occur after the plurality of frames are processed into the 3D image. Not detecting errors before the plurality of frames are processed into the 3D image causes inconvenience.
Therefore, there is a need for identifying processing errors corresponding to part of the plurality of frames when the 2D image is processed into the 3D image.